To Save the One You Love
by Chaoticlover
Summary: I've decided to make A New Love Develops in Another World have two parts instead.
1. Journey to Mipediam: part 1

Chapter 1: Journey to Mipediam: part 1

Mooch & Kinnianne had just come from the Barracks, training. They couldn't believe that they were evenly matched, but they couldn't believe that they were as powerful as each other were.

"Kinnianne, you were amazing back in the barracks, why didn't you tell me that you were that powerful & skilled?" Asked Mooch.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, so, what did you think?" Responded Kinnianne.

Mooch was completely swooned by how Kinnianne was flirting with him on the bed in her quarters, suddenly, there was a knock at the door, then a piece of paper slid out from under the door.

Mooch had picked it up & it said:

"Mooch

Bring Kinnianne to the Overworld Library

& meet me inside; I have a mission for you

Both.

-Maxxor"

Mooch then turned to Kinnianne with a depressed look on his face, he wanted to spend time with Kinnianne.

"Kinnianne, Maxxor wants us to come to the Overworld Library, he says he has a mission." Said Mooch.

"Probably another attempt to get the Mipedians to ally with us again." Responded Kinnianne.

"Why does Maxxor even bother? I've tried hundreds of times and they've refused." Said Kinnianne in a frustrated tone. Mooch could see how upset she was. Kinnianne had told him that she had tried to get the Mipedians on their side & failed. Therefore, Mooch decided that he should convince Maxxor to let him accompany Kinnianne to Mipediam and convince the Mipedians to join forces with the Overworlders.

They made their way towards the Overworld Library; there they saw Maxxor seating at a crescent table surrounded by representative of the Overworld. Kinnianne looked frustrated because she had tried dozens of times to get the Mipedians to alley with the Overworlders.

"Kinnianne, I'm sending you and Mooch to the Mipediam Desert to get the Mipedians to alley with us against the Underworlders & Danians." Said Maxxor.

Mooch could not believe it, he didn't even have to convince Maxxor, he was going to try to help Kinnianne with the formation of the Alliance with the Mipedians. So they set off to Mipediam in Kinnianne's Levatar, while Mooch grabbed a Supercharged Alterant, the Gauntlets of Might, & Heptadd's Crown. As they took off, Mooch had no idea how to help Kinnianne, so he decided to see how the entire negation turns out.


	2. Journey to Mipediam: part 2

Chapter 2: Journey to Mipediam: part 2

Mooch & Kinnianne had just made it inside the Forest of Life, they had stopped to rest for the night. Mooch had remembered that it took Kinnianne five months to get to Mipediam. They began to set up camp, Mooch began setting up the tent, while Kinnianne went to firewood and get a fire started. Four hours later, night fell, they were about ready for bed when they heard a noise outside. Mooch & Kinnianne went to inspect what it was when a wolf-like creature attacked Mooch with a Vinesnare attack, while Kinnianne was attacked by an antelope-like creature using Flood Force on her. Mooch watched in horror as the woman he fell in love with drown in an orb of water. Mooch gathered his strength and grab the vines connected to his captor and threw his captor towards Kinnianne's. Mooch then shot them with a Frost Blight attack that froze them from the waist down, as Kinnianne ran to Mooch right into his arms.

"Alright, who are you & why did you attack us?" yelled Mooch. Then grew shocked to see it was Lomma and a different creature he hasn't seen.

"Lomma, is that you?" Asked Mooch.

"Mooch, what are you doing back here in the Forest of Life?" Responded Lomma.

"We're just passing through, we were on our way to the Mipediam Desert, by the way who's your friend?" Asked Mooch.

"Oh, this is my friend, Eremia." Answered Lomma.

"Nice to meet you." Said Eremia.

"Likewise, this is Kinnianne." Said Mooch introducing himself and Kinnianne to Eremia.

"Kinnianne, this is Lomma, she's the one who treated my wounds, sheltered me, and she even, told me how I can become a part of Perim." Said Mooch to Kinnianne.

"Nice to meet you, Kinnianne." Said Lomma.

"Same here." Said Kinnianne shaking Lomma's hand.

"Sorry about attacking you & Kinnianne, Mooch." Said Lomma.

"No problem" Said Mooch.

"Um, could you break us out of this?" Said Eremia.

Mooch broke the ice Lomma and Eremia were solidified in. As Mooch, Kinnianne, Lomma, & Eremia spent half the night talking about their pasts. Lomma had told them about how she lost her family to Underworld raiders, while Mooch explained the life he had back on earth, how he used to bully the people around, he explained what karma was, & he wanted to make up for what did all his life. They've enjoy each other's company, that Kinnianne offer to let Lomma & Eremia accompany them to Mipediam.

"We'd be honored, we have some extra battlegear and mugic." Said Lomma.

"You're welcomed to use it, if you'd like." Said Eremia.

"Thanks, but just so you know, I have some Gauntlets of Might, a Supercharged Alterant, Heptadd's Crown, Chorus of Cothica, Decrescendo, Song of Futuresight, Canon of Casualty, & a Hive Unsung mugic in our Levatar." Quoted Mooch.

"Well, we have an Orchis Undin, Citadel Lodestone, Wind Whip, Citadel Fragments, Harmonics of Water, Song of the Dyad, Defender's Song, & Hymn of the Elements mugic in Eremia's Skeletal Steed." Quoted Lomma.

"Let's get to bed shall we?" Said Mooch.

"Me & Eremia will sleep out here tonight." Quoted Lomma.

"Night." Said Mooch as he step into the tent and fell asleep with Kinnianne under his arm.


	3. Journey to Mipediam: part 3

Chapter 3: Journey to Mipediam: Part 3

Mooch & Kinnianne were now accompanied by Lomma & Eremia, as they made their way out of the Forest of Life, Kinnianne made a complete stop, they had come to a massive desert void of life. They were all on guard since Mipedians have the ability to become invisible. Lucky for Kinnianne, she brought a Fanfare of the Vanishing mugic, along with Discord of Flame, Anthem of Stone, & Howl of the Wind.

As they set off into the desert on their vehicles, they felt as if they were being watched. Mooch handed them each battlegear to defend them against the Mipedians that were ready to ambush them.

Lomma had a Liquilizer, a Pyroblaster, & a Cyclance.

Eremia had the Sun Chariot of Kehn-Sep, Orchis Undin, Citadel Lodestone, & Sandstorm shroud.

Both Mooch & Kinnianne were armed with a Viledriver, a Torrent Krinth, a Vlaric Shard, & a Torwegg (since Mooch taught Kinnianne how to use the other elemental attacks when they spent the night at the Forest of Life.).

"So how bad are these Mipedians?" Asked Mooch.

"The Mipedians are lizard-like warriors who have the ability to turn invisible & strike at any moment." Said Kinnianne.

"So why do they always reject your offer to combine your armies with theirs?" Asked Mooch.

"It's because they don't trust us, they think we'll take advantage of their military." Responded Lomma.

Mooch felt discouraged, he knew that since the Overworlders & the Mipedians both lived in the Overworld, they had symbiotic relationship & if neither of them joined force, they'd both be wiped. Suddenly, a tunnel of wind hit the ground & a cloud of dusty blinded them, when it cleared up an entire squadron of Mipedian soldiers stood in front of them with Cyclance pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons & come with us, we've been expecting you, Ambassador Kinnianne." Remarked a Mipedian soldier.

As they made their way to Iflar's Castle, they made their way into the foyer & there they saw a man in blue talking to a Mipedians with a British accent, it was Najiran.

"Hello, Kinnianne, Lomma, Eremia, who might this be?" Asked Najiran.

"My name is Mooch, I'm here as Kinnianne's escort." Said Mooch as he grabbed Kinnianne's hand. Najiran knew mooch was lying, he could tell by the look in Mooch's eyes, he was in love with Kinnianne.

"Maxxor has told me about you, you were the one that beat Chaor & Odu-Bathax in that battle with the Danian & Underworld armies." Remarked Najiran.

"This is Prince Mudeenu, Captain of the Royal Guards." Said Najiran.

"Greetings, you must be here to convince us to join forces with the other Overworlders." Said Prince Mudeenu.

"Yes, that's exactly why we're here." Replied Kinnianne.

"Well, our answers still no!" Responded Prince.


	4. Diplomacy in Perim

Chapter 4: Diplomacy in Perim

Kinnianne could not believe it, Mudeenu rejected the Overworld/Mipedian alliance proposal, Mooch could see that she was devastated, the Mipedians have rejected the Overworlders proposal of alliance once again, Kinnianne thought of giving up. Mooch than stepped in & talk Prince Mudeenu into reconsidering the Overworlders proposal.

"Hey, you should accept this proposal, besides, you and the Overworlders share a symbiotic relation, if the Danian & the Underworlders wipe you Mipedians, or us Overworlders out, neither of us will survive, meaning we'll both be dead." Explained Mooch.

"That may be, but we still don't trust you with our military resources, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to be on your way!" Responded Prince Mudeenu.

"Enough" yelled an unknown voice, two Mipedian Royals named Iflar and Na-inna standing right behind Prince Mudeenu.

"Iflar, what are you doing back from your mission to the Storm Tunnel?" Asked Prince Mudeenu.

"We received word that the Overworld Ambassador to the Mipedians arrive here, please excuses my tardiness." Explained Iflar.

"We've been trying to get your tribe to ban together with ours, but they've kept on rejecting our proposal." Said Kinnianne.

Iflar then turned towards Prince Mudeenu with a betrayed look on his face, Prince Mudeenu looked discouraged, Iflar would've figured out that Mudeenu had been making decisions without consulting him.

"Have you been making decisions without consulting me first, how dare you lie to me, what possessed you to make my decision for me, we needed that alliance proposal." Yelled Iflar.

"But, Iflar, the Overworlders would just take advantage of our military resources." Explained Mudeenu.

"You don't even know that for sure, maybe if you'd take the time to understand how badly the Overworlders need your armies combined with theirs, you would've noticed they would limit the use of your military resource, instead of abusing it, so, why would you even think that." Yelled Mooch.

"Because we use to be at war with the Overworlders & we're afraid they would try to take their revenge on us for all the times we've raided their supply caravan, arsenal, & rations as well." Explained Mudeenu.

"So, the only reason you wouldn't agree to our alliance proposal is because you're afraid that we'd punish you for what you did to us?" Asked Kinnianne.

Prince Mudeenu gave a disappointed look towards Kinnianne & Iflar, they knew he felt sorry for what he & Mooch could understand why, Mudeenu was only trying to protect his tribe.

Mooch walked up to him and told him said, "Listen, I understand why you did what did, but we have a more serious matter, concerning another possible assault from the Underworld/Danian army, we need to stand together, will you join us?" Asked Mooch.

Mudeenu held out his hand and as Mooch grabbed Mudeenu's hand, next thing they knew, they were both shaking hands in agreement.

"Halt, you might need someone to comply to that decision, so, I comply, now, May I have the Proposal Document?" Asked Iflar.

"Right here." Said Kinnianne as she handed Iflar the document, who then signed it.


	5. Alliances Forged

Chapter 5: Alliances Forged

Kinnianne couldn't believe it, the Mipedians accepted the Alliance Proposal & it was all thanks to Mooch. Kinnianne was so thrilled, she kissed Mooch out of gratitude. Mooch felt drunk with love, he sure showed Kinnianne that he can delegate in a Diplomatic situation. Lomma & Eremia were very impressed with how Mooch handle the situation.

"Mooch, how were you able to talk like that, it's as if you knew what you were talking about." Said Kinnianne.

"I was talking through experience, since you, me , the Overworlders, & the Mipedians live in the Overworld." Said Mooch.

"Well, wait till Maxxor hears that you got the Mipedians to sign our Alliance Proposal, we've been trying to get them to join forces with us, now those Underworlders and Danians won't know hit them, unless they use Parasite Projectors on us." Said Kinnianne.

"What's a Parasite Projector?" Asked Mooch.

"A Parasite Projector is Danian Battlegear that fires Danian Parasites that turns creatures into Danians." Said Lomma.

"They've already used a Danian Parasite on our friend, Raznus, the Overworld Ambassador to the Danian." Said Eremia.

"I'd hate to see that happen to you, Kinnianne, turning into a Danian must be a fate worse than death." Said Mooch.

"It is; you suffer muscle & stomach cramps, you can barely walk, next thing you know, you'll be sprouting mandibles, & then transform into a Danian, no one knows how to cure those who have been infected, expect the Danians since they're the ones who created it & are trying to turn us into one of their own." Said Kinnianne.

"Now that's just wrong, they mutate other creatures into their kin and turn them against their tribe?" Asked Mooch.

"That's one way to explain it, though, yes." Said Kinnianne.

Just then, a Mipedian Royal rushed in & told the Prince of an attack by Danian Mandiblors with Parasite Projectors. Mooch, Kinnianne, Lomma, & Eremia knew that they had to help, even though they would end up infected with a Danian Parasite.

So, as they made their way toward the battlefield, Mooch had began to imagine fear of what would happen if either he, Kinnianne, Lomma, or Eremia were infected with a Danian Parasite & then turned into a Danian. Mooch began to worry, but that wasn't going to stop him from taking on the Danian Mandiblors. As they held their ground, the Danians ready their Parasite Projector & they were ready to infect them & some of the Mipedian Royals. Nevertheless, no matter what neither Mooch, Kinnianne, Lomma, nor Eremia were afraid to be infected with a Danian Parasite & transform into a Danian for their tribe. And as they stood ready to fight the Danians, Mooch & Kinnianne imagined what their future would be like if they were "Married".


	6. Infected

Chapter 6: Infected

As Prince Iflar gave the word to attack, Mooch, Kinnianne, Lomma, & Eremia charged with a determined look on their faces. The Mipedian royals were prepared with their Cyclances, Pyroblasters, & Liquilizers, while the Danian Mandiblors ready their Parasite Projectors.

"Wait a Minute, Odu – Bathax is leading the Attack?" Asked Mooch.

"Of course he is, He is the Danian Battlemaster." Said Eremia.

Kinnianne & Mooch didn't seem to mind if they were infected with a Danian Parasite, But Kinnianne was afraid of how Mooch would react to Kinnianne transformed into a Danian Mandiblor.

"I just hope that if I get infected with a Danian Parasite & transform into a Danian Mandiblor, Mooch will still love me." Kinnianne Thought.

As they all reached the middle of the Battlefield, they began exchanging attacks:

Kinnianne unleashed a Viperlash attack on three Mandiblors, while Mooch used a Double Edge he got from a fallen Mandiblor to amplify the damaging power of his Deadwater Devastation water attack & unleashed.

Lomma used Steam Rage to knock most of Mandiblors of their feet, while Eremia used an Elementalist Pauldrons to allow her to specialize in all four elements, and cast an Elementalist Psy – Blast to send half of the Danian Mandiblors halfway back to Mount Pillar.

Most of the Mipedian Royal Guards were infected & turned and turned into Danian Mandiblors, while the other Danians Mandiblors were blown away, burned alive, & soaked. Mooch launched an Enlightened Tenacity, while Kinnianne fired a Force Strike, at the same time, at the same time Lomma used a Mind Strike, & Eremia attacked with Progressive Speed.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, Mooch used a Canon of Casualty mugic to turn the tide of the battle & blasted the rest of the Mandiblors away, the only Danian left was Odu – Bathax, Mooch was determined to defeat him, just like he did with Chaor.

Mooch charged as Kinnianne followed & Odu – Bathax did the same as they held their Battlegear tight in their grip, when they made contact, Mooch swooshed his new Double Edge sword clanged with Odu – Bathax's Parasite Projector. Kinnianne fired a Power Pulse at the Danian Battlemaster & knocked him off his feet & lay unconscious.

As Mooch & Kinnianne celebrated, Odu - Bathax came to and pointed his Parasite Project at Mooch, when Kinnianne saw what he was attempting to do, she had to push the she fell in love with & as Odu – Bathax fired his Parasite Projector, Kinnianne took the shot meant for Mooch. Mooch was shocked at the sight of Kinnianne infected with a Danian Parasite, he became so angered by what Odu – Bathax did to his sweetheart, so began beating up the Danian Battlemaster.

As Mooch was busy beating up the Danian that infected his beloved, Kinnianne laid in agony as her body began to transform into a Danian Mandiblor, Mooch saw Kinnianne transform into a Mandiblor. After her transformation was completed, Kinnianne was shocked to see herself as a Danian, so she wondered how this would affect her relationship with Mooch. After Odu – Bathax fled for his life, Mooch went to check on Kinnianne.


	7. Search for a Cure: part 1

Chapter 7: Search for a Cure: part 1

"Kinnianne, are you all right?" asked Mooch as he grabbed Kinnianne in his arms, tears in her eyes. Kinnianne became upset over what a monster she's become because of her new appearance. As Kinnianne got up, she turned away from Mooch, not wanting him to see her as a Danian Mandiblor. Mooch began to worry about Kinnianne, she was feeling scared about what Mooch might think if he sees her as Danian Mandiblor.

"Kinnianne, what's wrong?" asked Mooch.

"Mooch, please, I don't want you see me this way, I'm a monster." Said Kinnianne as she began to cry.

Mooch understood what was wrong with his beloved, Kinnianne was afraid of Mooch rejecting her because she was turned into a Danian Mandiblor bug monster. Mooch didn't care what Kinnianne looked like, all he cared about was how she had understood Mooch's want for redemption, she said it was admirable of him to make up for all the terrible things he's done. So, he did what any Overworlder in love would do, he comforted Kinnianne. Kinnianne looked at Mooch with a confused - look in her eyes.

"Lomma, is there any way to cure Kinnianne of the Danian Parasite?" asked Mooch.

"No, I'm afraid not." Said Lomma.

"Mooch, I'm afraid the only way to rid Kinnianne of the Danian Parasite is to go to Mount Pillar and confront the Danian Queen, Illexia for the cure." Said Eremia.

"Then that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to Mount Pillar, confront the Danian Queen, & get the cure, I'm not letting Kinnianne live like this." Said Mooch.

"But, the only way to Mount Pillar is to go through The Passage in the Overworld & that leads straight to the Underworld." Kinnianne Remarked in fear.

"I care about you too much to let you live out your days as a Danian Mandiblor, you don't deserve this." Said Mooch.

And with that, Mooch hopped in the Levitar and sped away with Kinnianne, Lomma, & Eremia riding with them as they made their way to The Passage in the Overworld, Mount Pillar to cure his beloved Kinnianne of the Parasite that infects her.


End file.
